


A Dream Come True

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU where James doesn't have any children, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: How Four Become Six





	A Dream Come True

It all started with a dream:

_It was a beautiful day in Madrid. The sun was shining bright, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a nice breeze blew through every so often. It truly was a perfect day._

_Ricky was at the grill in the backyard of their home. He was grilling meat and vegetables for their dinner. He could hear laughter behind him as he cooked. He checked on the food one last time before turning to see the source of the laughter._

_Cristiano and James were playing football with Junior. Junior looked older, maybe eleven or twelve years old. He was taller and looked more like Cristiano, if that was even possible._

_“Alright, let's go.” Cristiano yelled and pointed to James, who was playing the goalkeeper. James was jumping around trying to distract Junior and...two little girls. The girls could be no older than five. They looked identical and looked so much like their older brother._

_Junior passed the ball to one of his sisters and she kicked it toward the goal. James moved out of the way so the ball went into the net._

_“Goal!” Cristiano yelled and ran over to her and picked her up, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now you have to get a goal.” He said and looked at their other daughter._

_They reset everything and started again. Junior passed his other sister the ball and she kicked it toward the net. James made it easy for her and she scored._

_“Goal!” Cristiano yelled again! He swooped her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. James went over and scooped up their other daughter and spun her around before giving her kisses._

_Junior looked over at Ricky and waved him over. “Come over Dad! You have to score a goal too!” Junior insisted. Cristiano and James agreed and called him over._

_Ricky smiled and made sure the food was fine on the grill before walking over to them to play. He held out his hands to embrace his children. “I need good luck kisses first. James is a star goalkeeper.” He spoke. Junior hugged and kissed his dad. Ricky then turned to collected his daughters from James and Cristiano. He opened his arms for them and_

 

Ricky’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He looked over at the still sleeping James and Cristiano in bed beside him. He only wished there was some way to record dreams and play them back for someone because words wouldn't do his dream justice. It was more than words, it was feelings too. It was how he felt watching them all play and laugh in the backyard. He felt his heart swell with love and joy at the sight. He wanted that feeling. He wanted to expand their family and have that scene everyday.

Cristiano let out a groan as he snuggled closer to James. “Turn that alarm clock off before I break it.” He groaned and Ricky did as he was told. He would talk to them about more children another time.

* * *

  
James had always been a daydreamer.

It had always been quite easy for him to detach from reality and get lost in his own mind, even if his reality was pleasant. He was currently at Dolores’s home sitting outside in the backyard surrounded by Cristiano’s family and some of their friends. A large piece of cake sat in front of him because Dolores insisted he eat more sweets. The children were playing football and as he looked at them, his mind started to wander.

James loved children and always wants his own. He was so happy that when they started this relationship, Junior accepted him as another father figure. He loved being a dad to Junior and he really wanted to be a dad to more of their children. He could see them having more kids, maybe three or four more. He would love to have little girls and maybe another brother for Junior. There home was big enough for five children. They wouldn't even have to move.

He imagined they'd use the guest room across from their bedroom as the nursery. They'd decorated in maybe a pastel purple and gray or maybe a soft yellow and white. Both looked good to him. They'd paint animals on the walls and make sure they had enough stuffed animals for the babies. James would stencil letters on the wall as a border and go over their pronunciations in both Spanish and Portuguese. Ricky would have to teach them English because his and Cristiano’s English wasn't great.

They'd have many books and read to them at night like they do with Junior. Cristiano would make it as animated as possible, making all the animal noises and changing his voice for the different characters. He'd make sure there was enough toys to share between all of the children. James would make them all play together so they’d grow up close.

They'd have multiple school plays, sporting events, and other competitions to juggle, but they would manage. Cristiano would cry as their daughter scored the winning goal in her football match. James would throw flowers on the stage as Junior and his siblings took their final bow at the school play. Ricky would cheer loudly, even though he wasn't suppose to, as their other son defeated his opponents and became the chess champion at their school.

But how would Ricky and Cristiano react? Did they even want more children? Did they want children with him?

“Baby…” James was brought from his daydream by Dolores calling out to him. She put her hand on his cheek as she looked him over. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing mama.” James said and leaned into her touch. “I'm just thinking.” He explained and she gave him and smile and patted his cheek.

“Don't think too hard. You'll give yourself a headache.”

* * *

  
Cristiano was never one for subtlety.

He couldn't drop hints or ease someone into the conversation. He had always been flashy and he couldn't just turn that off at the drop of a hat, no matter how serious a topic was.

He'd been thinking about having more children for awhile now. He had always wanted a large family. He wouldn’t mind have another three of four children, but he didn't know how to bring up the subject to his two lovers. That's why one night when they were curled up in bed watching a movie, he just blurted it out.

“I want another baby!” Cristiano blurted out and James and Ricky looked over at him. “I mean...only if you two want more kids.” He added, trying to soften his outburst.

James grabbed the remote and paused the movie before speaking. “I’d like to have more children.” James quietly admitted. Cristiano and James turned to Ricky and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God you two want more children because I do to.” He confessed and reached over to kiss them both. “I'm so happy that we all want this.”

“I am too.” Cristiano spoke and returned the kiss from Ricky. They turned and placed kisses on James’s lips. “Let's make a baby.” Cristiano added and wiggles his eyebrows at James.

“You two do realize I can't get pregnant?” James questioned and Cristiano let out a sigh before pushing James back on the bed.

“Let us have our fun.”

* * *

  
They decided to use Cristiano’s sperm and the same surrogate again. Cristiano continued to ask if they were sure about using his sperm. He didn't want them to resent him as think he was selfish, but James and Ricky didn't mind. They were going to have more children and they could always use their sperm later.

Cristiano contacted Junior’s surrogate mother and she was more than happy to help their family grow. She was born and raised in Spain but lived and worked in the United States. She had no desire to be a mother but she was happy to help Cristiano and his partners become parents for the second time. It also didn't hurt that the money was awesome and student loans didn't pay themselves.

He had his lawyers draw up the contract and it was pretty much the same contract he had her sign for Junior. She will relinquish all rights to the child and will not attempt to contact him or her. She also won't go to the media or share who she’s carrying a child for. Cristiano will compensate her well for sacrificing almost a year of her life for them. Once all the paperwork was sorted out and signed, the process started.

Cristiano still had sperm left over at the sperm bank so he didn’t have to travel to the United States to give a sample. They wouldn't know for four to eight weeks if the IVF procedure worked and the surrogate was pregnant. They tried not to think about. They attempted to go on with everyday lives and not worry about anything. That didn't stop Ricky from looking at baby clothes on his computer while he was at the office. It didn't stop James from reading up on infant care on his tablet, and it didn't stop Cristiano from checking his phone every few minutes to see if he missed a call of text from his surrogate.

Six agonizingly slow weeks go pass before they get the news. It's a boring Sunday at home for the family. James and Junior are playing video games while Ricky watches and tries to learn all the characters and how to play. Cristiano is in the kitchen making a light lunch for his family. He'd just finished the salad when he heard his phone buzz across the counter. He wiped his hands with a towel before going to get the phone, picking it up from the counter and looking down at the screen. It was a text from his surrogate. He opened it and gasped. It was picture of a pregnancy test with two blue lines in the center with an ‘I'm pregnant’ caption underneath the picture. Cristiano can't hold in his excitement and jumps up and down all over the kitchen, as if he just scored the winning goal in El Clásico. He manages to compose himself and calls James and Ricky into the kitchen.

James pauses the game and tells Junior they’ll be right back before following Ricky into the kitchen. “What's up?” James asked and Cristiano can't hold back his bright smile as he shows James and Ricky the picture on his phone.

“Oh my God!” His two lovers both exclaim. All three hug one another and no, James is not crying. James has allergies, or at least that's what he'll tell you. Ricky kisses them both and proclaims his love for both of them and Cristiano is too hyped up to form coherent sentences.

“What's happening?” Junior asks from the entryway. He sees tío crying but dad and papai are smiling, and he's not sure what to make of this situation.

“Oh Junior, come here.” Ricky says and they move to face the little boy. Cristiano moves over to Junior and bends down to his eye level.

“You're going to have a little brother or sister.” Cristiano explained.

“Oh finally!” Junior exclaimed and hugs his papai. “I've wanted a sibling for so long.” He admitted and looked between his three dads. “...Do you think I can have a sister? I really want a sister.” Junior asked.

“We can ask.” James started. “But it's ultimately up to God.” He explained and Junior nodded.

“I'm going to go pray.” He said and left the kitchen in a hurry.

While Junior was upstairs praying, the three men video called their surrogate. They thanked her and sang her praises. Cristiano promised to send her gifts no matter how much she protested.

“I'm just happy to give you a family.” She said before signing off.

* * *

 

The first ultrasound happened two weeks later. They manage to schedule it around matches so Cristiano and James could attend. The three took a private jet to Miami before the sun was up so they could avoid screaming fans and shady paparazzi. The almost nine hour flight was largely uneventful. The three ate, slept, and spent the rest of the time talking about their future baby.

They arrived in Miami and quickly left the airport and headed to the hotel. On the way there, James checked the tabloids and no one was reporting about their trip here so that was a relief. Their hats and baggy clothing must be working. They took a normal yellow taxi to the hotel, listening to the driver go on and on about Ronaldo and never realized he was in the backseat. Ricky checked in at the front desk and then Cristiano and James snuck up to the suite along with him. They didn’t bother to unpack the bag. They just collapsed on the bed and tried to get a little sleep.

The couldn’t because they were too excited and nervous.

Their surrogate decided to use the same doctor that she had last time. They were very discrete and the doctor agreed to do all of the ultrasounds after hours so no one was around to leak any information. She texted the address to Cristiano’s phone and the three took a taxi to the office. They met their surrogate in the small waiting room outside the examination rooms. They all hugged and laughed, James couldn’t help but touch her flat stomach as the spoke. The doctor soon came and called them back.

The doctor settled the surrogate mother on the exam table and pulled the ultrasound machine over. Her shirt was lifted and the doctor put a gel on her stomach. He grabbed the doppler, put gel on the end, and pressed it to her stomach.

“I say you’re about eight weeks pregnant.” The doctor explained as she moved the doppler across her stomach. “Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

They looked at each wided eyed before looking back at the doctor. “Twins?” James questioned and the doctor nodded.

“Twins! Oh my God!” Ricky exclaimed happily and pressed a kiss to their surrogate’s cheek.

 

Cristiano fainted.

 

* * *

  
As soon as they returned home, they shared the news with their closest and most trusted family members. Everyone they told was thrilled with the news and couldn’t wait for the twins to arrive. James wasn’t exactly sure who was more excited about the arrival of the twins, but the Ronaldo/Regufe/Rodriguez household was buzzing with energy. He noticed how happy everyone was and he even noticed a change in Junior. He seemed to have more of a pep in his steps. If the twins could do this to them while they were still in the womb, James could only imagine their impact once they were born into the world.

They started getting the house ready for the arrival of the twins. They decided to make the room across from their own the nursery for them. James suggested the pastel purple and gray or soft yellow and white colors. Cristiano and Ricky loved the purple and gray colors and decided to go with them. The accent wall was painted in light purple and gray thick stripes while the other three ways were just purple. James stenciled the alphabet around the room while Ricky put together a small wooden bookcase in the corner and Cristiano sat up the purple rocking chair with white detailing. Junior put animal stickers on the walls.

Their cribs and mattresses were delivered to the house two weeks later along with their dressers and changing table. Junior helped Ricky put the two antique white and light purple upholstered cribs together. Elegant designs were etched into the crib and small white ribbons bordered the cribs. James and Cristiano put together the white and purple dressers and white changing table. By the end of the day, they were all covered in little cuts and scrapes from putting together everything.

Eleven weeks after the first ultrasound, they would find out the twins’ gender. James and Cristiano couldn’t go because of their matches, so Ricky went to Miami alone under the guise of a business trip.

It was hard for James and Cristiano to focus on their match. They continued to think about Ricky in Miami and whether their twins were boys, girls, or maybe they’d get one of each.

Somehow, they managed to help Real Madrid win the match.

After the match, they text Ricky and ask him about the appointment. Ricky tells them that twins are fine and healthy. They are growing and it looks like everything is normal, but he was tight lipped on their gender.

“I can’t tell you over the phone!” Ricky exclaims and he hears James and Cristiano groan on the other end. “This is something I have to tell you in person.”

“Can you give us a hint?” James asks and the line goes silent for a moment.

“No.”

 

* * *

 

Ricky returns to Madrid the next day. It’s late at night when Cristiano goes to pick him up. James stays home with a sleeping Junior. Ricky gives Cristiano a kiss but doesn’t say anything about gender. He figures it’s just because James isn’t with them and he wants to tell both of them at the same time. He quickly drives home because he desperately wants to know.

They make it back to their home in record time. Ricky runs inside to kiss and hug on James while Cristiano takes his small bag upstairs to their bedroom. Ricky and James follow in behind him and Ricky comes up behind Cristiano and places kisses on his neck. Ricky does a great job of seducing Cristiano and James and they forget all about the gender announcement while Ricky’s cock is out.

They don’t forget for long though. James and Cristiano pester Ricky about it for the next two days. They even make Junior ask because they know Ricky is a sucker for their son, but Ricky holds his composure and says no to Junior’s wide eyes and small pout.

“Hey boys! Come upstairs and see what I bought the twins!” Ricky yells downstairs to Cristiano, James, and Junior. A few minutes earlier, the doorbell rang and a delivery service had a box for Ricky. Ricky took the box and disappeared upstairs with it.

“Probably toys. We haven’t bought many of them.” James reasoned as they all get up off the couch.

“I bought a football. What else could they need?” Cristiano asked and followed James and Junior upstairs to the nursery. They walked into the nursery and Ricky wasn’t facing them. “What did you get?”

“I got these for the twins. What do you think?” Ricky asked and turned around. He was holding two custom-made, infant-sized Real Madrid jerseys. He had Cristiano’s jersey in his left hand and James’s jersey in the other hand and they were both…

 

Pink.

 

“Sisters? I’m getting sisters!” Junior yelled and ran over to Ricky to hug him tightly. Cristiano was definitely crying and James’s “allergies” were at it again. Cristiano and James went to hug Ricky and all four of them were in a tight bear hug.

“Your prayers worked, hijo.” James spoke and Junior nodded.

“Now I have to pray that you win La Liga.”

They tell Dolores and James swears she cries a million tears of joy. They let the rest of their family members and friends know and everyone is just as happy and excited as they were. They started shopping for clothes a few days later and of course, Cristiano went crazy.

“They’ll be the most stylish twins ever.” Cristiano says as they walk into a jewelry store.

“I get that but do they really need diamonds now?” James asked and Ricky nodded in agreement.

“Junior has a diamond watch that I let him wear and you like it.” Cristiano retorted.

“Junior is almost seven and you only let him wear it when you take him to award shows as a cute talking point.” Ricky explains.

Cristiano looked down at his feet as they walked into the store. “I actually brought that for him a few days after he was born.” He mumbles and Ricky stops in his tracks because he doesn’t know how Cristiano hid that from him.

James looked between both of them and sighed. “I guess that answers my question.”

They return home from their shopping trip and sit down on the couch, their laptops open to websites dedicated to baby names. Aside from shopping for the twins, they’ve been trying to come up with names for them. One would throw out two names and the other two men would shoot them down. Their brainstorming sessions went on for a while until James threw out two names one day.

“Salome and Solana?” James questioned. “I know they’re not Portuguese names but-.”

“No, I like them.” Ricky says and Cristiano nodded.

  
“We can all them Lana and Lomé for short.” Cristiano suggest and they all agree. Salome and Solana it is.

The weeks go by and the family settles back into their normal routine, with the additions of shopping for the twins and getting updates from their surrogate every few days. For the most part, they go on with life as normal.

Real Madrid wins La Liga and the three men are certain Junior has a direct line to God.

Real Madrid wins the Champions League.

They celebrate Junior’s birthday with a large party in their backyard. All of Junior’s friends come over and of course family members and people from Real Madrid come to the party. Instead of birthday gifts for him, Junior asked everyone to bring something for the twins and that makes James’s “allergies” act up again.

 

* * *

 

Ten days later, the trio leave Madrid and head to Miami for the birth of the twins. The twins are due in two days and Junior wants to go, but Cristiano says he has to stay home and protect grandma. Junior is sad he can’t go, but he takes his protecting duties seriously so he doesn’t fight with Cristiano anymore and promises to protect his grandmother.

Cristiano rents out a house, under Ricky’s name, for their stay in Miami. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to bring the twins back to a hotel room after they were released from the hospital. They pack bags for themselves and twins, making sure to bring clothes, diapers, bottles, formula, and other items that they’ll need for the twins. They, again, leave in a private jet before the sun comes up and arrive in Miami almost nine hours later.

Their surrogate is already at the house they rented when they get there. They wanted her to stay with them until the baby comes, so they can take her to the hospital and be with her through the experience.

 

The due date comes and goes and the twins are late.

 

“They have to make a dramatic entrance. They are Cristiano’s children after all.” Ricky teases.

They do make a dramatic entrance. The trio wakes up at three in the morning to their bedroom door being tossed open and slamming into the wall. They look up and see their surrogate standing there, his pajama pants have a large wet spot in the front.

“I got up to go the restroom and my water broke.” She explained.

James jumped up and threw on some clothes before helping her back to her room and helping her change out of her wet clothes and into some clean ones. Ricky dressed and grabbed the twins hospital bag before going to find the car keys, so they can get to the hospital.

 

Cristiano fainted.

 

They manage to wake Cristiano up a few moments later. James helped him dress while Ricky helps their surrogate to the car. Cristiano finds his composure and called the doctor to let them know they’re on the way to the hospital. Ricky comes back in the house to collect James and Cristiano before rushing all four of them to the hospital.

The doctor has them come around a back entrance and takes them up a service elevator that only hospital staff use. They’re quickly ushered down the hall and into their private hospital room. The surrogate is changed into the hospital gown and settled on the bed as the doctor gets the ultrasound machine ready. The doctor performs an ultrasound and sees that the twins haven’t turned around. The doctor finishes the ultrasound and measures the surrogates dilation and sees she hasn’t dilated much.

“We might have to perform a C-section.” The doctor announces and the three men look toward the surrogate. Even though she’s carrying their babies, it’s still her body and she has the final say over what happens to her body.

“Do it.” She answers. “I’m ready to be not pregnant anymore.”

Salome Maria and Solana Dolores are born on July 4th, both weighing five and a half pounds. They have Cristiano’s thick brown curls and dark eyes, but they somehow have James’s skin tone. They’ll later find out the twins have Ricky’s smile.

All three men cry as they take turns holding their babies. Their dreams have finally come true.

* * *

   
“Where are they?” Junior asked as Ricky and Cristiano picked him up from his grandmother’s house.

“Well hello to you too. We missed you also.” Ricky said as he hugged his son.

“Yeah, I missed both of you. Where are my sisters?” He asked again.

“At home with James. Come on.” Cristiano said and led Junior to the car. They drove home with Junior asking them a million questions about his little sisters as they drove. They answered them as best they could.

When the pulled into the garage, Junior was out of the car before Ricky had even put the car in park. Cristiano told him to slow down as the younger boy ran into the house and upstairs to the nursery. He walked in and saw James holding both of his sisters.

“Pa!” He called out to James and James was taken aback because Junior had never called him dad before. Junior hugged James and James bent forward slightly so Junior could see his sisters.

“Wow…Salome and Solana.” He said as he looked at them. “They're so tiny.”

“You were that tiny once.” Cristiano spoke from behind him.

“Do you want to hold them?” James asked and Junior nodded. “Go sit in the chair.” James said and Junior did as he was told. He held out his hands as James carefully placed Salome and Solana in his arms. “Make sure you support their head.” James said as he shifted them and helped Junior hold them.

Junior held both of them and looked between them before pressing a kiss to both of his sister's’ cheeks. A few seconds later, James heard Junior start to sniffle and tears came out of his eyes.

“Oh baby! What's wrong? Why are you crying?” James asked and Ricky and Cristiano ran over to them, bending down so they were eye level with Junior.

“I'm just really happy!” Junior answered and held Salome and Solana to his chest. The twins moved and grabbed at their brother’s shirt.

Cristiano reached up and wiped Junior’s tears away and looked between his children and his two loves.

He knew nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! I just got one: queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
